Earthquake
by Alis world
Summary: Not a great title I know, but I'll work on it. Complete
1. Default Chapter

This is my first go at a Thunderbirds fan fic so be nice, most of it is written, but I'm having a little difficulty with the ending.

Earthquake. 

Chapter 1 Forced Vacation.

"We'll see you in a few days then?"Scott said with a smile at his brother. The look that Virgil shot his older brother could have withered a whole forest of trees. Scott grinned back at him, knowing that going to this high school reunion had not been on his list of priorities, but of all the brothers working at Tracy island Virgil was the only one that had not yet had a proper vacation. A fact that a concerned Scott had pointed out to his father when a week ago he had begun to note that Virgil was beginning to tire more easily especially after a particular difficult rescue. Concerned Scott had talked to his father. It was only then that they had realised that Virgil had not had a vacation in two years. Virgil had protested when told he would be going away, but their father had remained firm. He couldn't even use the excuse that the jet was out of commission , his father saying that Scott could use Thunderbird one to drop him off. That stopped any further argument from Virgil. His father never would have let them use TB1 for this reason if he wasn't so concerned about him.

"I could have rested at home just as easily," He said testily. Scott scoffed.

"Yeah right!"He said sarcastically."And as soon as a call came in you'd be in thunderbird 2 before anyone could stop you,"Virgil again glared at him, then sighed and smiled ruefully.

"I suppose your right" He finally admitted. "But you tell Alan if there so much as a scratch on TB 2 when I get back there will be hell to pay," Scott smiled knowing that Virgil had left their younger brother with a list of instructions on the care of thunderbird 2. But he was also grateful that last he seemed to except the idea that he did need a break.

"Just think,"He said with a smile."You'll be able to found out exactly what they're all doing now and know that you're doing one hell of a lot more than them,"

"Not likely to get voted most successful though!"He said with another quick grin. He grabbed his holdall and descended to the ground walked a short distance from Thunderbird 1,then turned and watched as Scott took off. Sighing he walked up to the small side road not far from the drop off point, he spotted the car that had been left by one of international rescues agents. The keys were inside on one of the seats opening the trunk he placed his holdall inside went round and sat down behind the steering wheel waiting for a moment while the driving seat altered to provide the best driving position for him. He started up the engine and drove down into LA. Knowing at least the most painful part of this vacation was the stupid reunion at least it was tonight, after that he could at least relax a little bit and sight see. He had thought of avoiding going, but knew that somehow his father would find out if he didn't go.

Virgil Tracey was not the only one that was dreading this reunion sitting in a apartment she had hired for a couple of months sat Kathleen Lawrence she looked at her self in the mirror and gave a sad smile. She even doubted that anyone would even recognize her, plastic surgery after a bad car accident two years previously about the only things that were the same was her auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Sighing again she arranged her hair up into a bun with a couple of wisps of hair hanging down in ringlets down each side of her face to hide the still remaining scars. She wore a simple powder blue dress, gave herself alight dusting of make up telling herself that would do she doubted that anyone would really take any notice of her.

Virgil arrived unenthusiastically about the whole performance, he recognize some people as soon as he arrived, people like Melissa Raines were easy to recognise still as spoilt as ever he had to laugh to himself wondering what he had ever seen in her. His dad was right she was shallow he must remember to thank his father when he got home for stopping him from asking her to marry him. Some how he couldn't imagine her being able to keep International Rescue a secret had said hello to a few people he recognize. He retreated to the bar deciding that he needed some fortification before going to say hello to the likes of Melissa and her old group. Arriving at the bar he order a vodka knowing that at least tonight he was not going to be called upon to help rescue anybody. On Tracy Island alcohol was virtually unheard of not knowing when an emergency could happen. Thinking of a possible emergency did not improve his temper much. What he was thinking must have shown on his face.

"Looks like you were looking foreword to this as much as me," A voice at the side of him said amused, turning round he found himself face to face with a young women with something of a bitter sweet smile on her face. She was familiar but he couldn't quite place her, she was he decided very pretty not startling attractive, then suddenly he remembered her.

"Kathleen Lawrence isn't it?" She looked startled, then smiled at him,

"I thought that if anyone would recognize me it would probably be you,"She said sadly, Virgil liked that smile and wished she would again. They were interrupted by a shout.

"Virgil darling,"Melissa Raines came across to them at the bar and hugged Virgil whose response was definitely unenthusiastically about it.

"Hello Melissa," The women then turned to Kathleen and looked at the other woman with contempt that she didn't even try to hide.

"Well hello Kathleen," she gave a sneer" I'm surprised to see you here after all this is LA your Fathers calculations said that the earth quake device would fail before now," Kathleen's face paled with anger." And lord who was your plastic surgeon dear because if I were you I'd sue him," Kathleen regained control of her anger. Insulting her was something she could handle but insults to her late father were something else.

"The surgery was not exactly voluntary Melissa,"She said holding her head up high, she turned to Virgil, "it was pleasant to see you again Virgil,"Turning she left the room.

"Oh dear I was it something I said,"Melissa said with no hint of apology. Virgil turned to her and barely controlling his anger.

"Most probably!" He sneered, he swallowed his drink down in one swig and walked away from her and after Kathleen, he caught up with her outside trying to hail down a taxi, he took a hold of arm, she looked back at him surprised.

"You hungry?" He asked."Being that I don't think I could have eaten anything in there anyway,"

"Yes!" She said genuinely grateful. Virgil smiled down at her. He managed to hail a taxi, when he sat down in the cab,

"Where to sir," The driver said with a friendly smile, Virgil smiled back at the man,

"Actually,"He said "I was hoping you might know of somewhere we might be able to eat that has vacancy?" The driver smiled back.

"Plans cut short then I take it?"

"You could say that," Virgil laughed.

"I know the perfect place then;" still smiling Virgil sat back in the seat.

The driver took them to a small restaurant near the old docks,

"There will be no problem here," He said "My brother owns the place, he always has a spare table,"

"Thanks," He said as he got out "Have you got a card so we can phone for you later," The driver smiled more broadly than ever now especially as Virgil had given the man a large tip, he handed him a card,

"Here and just ask for number 243 and you'll get me," He watched the cab pull away and turned back to Kathleen,

"You do realise that this place could be terrible,"She said with a laugh, Virgil shrugged.

"Well if it is I'll ask for 242 to go back your place," She cocked her eyebrow at him, he only then realised how that last statement had sounded and he quickly corrected himself."I do have to drop you off before I go back to my hotel,"

Fears about the quantity of food and service where quickly allayed however, Kathleen was surprised by how much different he was to how he had been when he was at school, during desert,

"You've changed a lot form how you were before," She said.

"Not as shallow,"He joked back.

"No!" She protested." You were never shallow," He smiled at her "More mature than I would of expected,"

"I suppose I was a little immature at school,"He sighed slightly."I suppose at college was the only time I could act my age," 

"I'm sorry,"She said quickly"I didn't mean to bring back bad memories," She found she could kick herself for reminding him of his mothers death trying to repair any damage."You managed to do well in Denver?" She could still remember the crush she had on him in school. But they never really mixed coming from different backgrounds. He was already in with Melissa's crowd before she started at the school. It was always a surprise to her that he was in that crowd until she heard from her father just how wealthy the Tracy family was. Melissa it appeared was even that early age thinking of making a good marriage.

"Yes," He said modestly. " I Work for my father now;"well he told himself that wasn't exactly a lie."What do you do?"Smoothly diverting anymore questions about his own job, he always hated having to lie to people and it didn't come easy to him.

"I'm a doctor qualified in ER work,"she said."Temporarily based here in LA,"

"So that was why you where there tonight?"She nodded sadly.

"I suppose I should have known better than to go," She sighed again." But I didn't truly expect any to recognise me," A certain professional interest took over and he could stop himself from asking her.

"How did it happen?" Remembering her comment to Melissa earlier about the plastic surgery not being voluntary.

"A car accident two years ago," She said her eyes reflecting a pain." The police assumed that a drunk driver forced me off the road, but they were never caught," Virgil felt a stab of anger"How come you came?"She said quickly changing the subject.

"Dad decided I needed a vacation," He said at least he could be truthful on that score," and he found out about the reunion and decided I should come," Kathleen smiled she had meet Jeff Tracey a few times when her father was alive, and could imagine him delivering an ultimatum like that. She had the feeling that he wasn't being totally truthful with her but she didn't mind it wasn't as if they were going out together." Which hospital do you work at?"

"I don't as yet,"She said."I'm due to start next week;" Virgil nodded suddenly feeling that this vacation may not be as bad as he first thought. It was quite late when he phoned for the taxi back, they were stood waiting for a ten minutes, they were both taken by surprise when a rumbling that began under their feet. Virgil realised what it was instantly, grabbing Kathleen around the waist he pulled her into a doorway forcing her down towards the floor he covered her body with his own. Kathleen fathers warning suddenly came to mind he also knew that they shouldn't be able to feel this quake. Thankfully the quake lasted only for a few minutes both shaken they got to their feet, Kathleen's face was pale.

"You all right?"Virgil asked her, she nodded, he could see that she was troubled. The taxi turned up at that moment and they got in, even the taxi driver was pale, Kathleen gave the man her address, but Virgil concerned about people asked.

"Is there any damage that you know of?"

"Haven't heard of anything major,"He said then he seamed to get some of his former confidence back."It wasn't a stronger one felt stronger before the anti quake was installed;" Virgil nodded and turned back to Kathleen. She looked shaken her face was pale and she was preoccupied, they arrived back at her apartment and Virgil asked the driver to wait for him while he walked her to her door,

"May I see you tomorrow?" He asked hoping that she wouldn't say no, his question did seam to pull her away from her thoughts.

"I have to check on something first thing,"

"We can do it together,"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes," She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay,"She said slowly."As long as you don't mind a boring couple of hours,"

"No problem,"He said."Pick up at nine?"

"Prefect,"She smiled up at him, he took her hand and lightly kissed it, then turned and left.

When he got back into the taxi he felt a tingling against his wrist from his watch. He smiled realising word of the quake had just reached his father. He waited until he reached his hotel room before he answered the call, pressing the button on the side of the watch and saw his father's anxious face,

"You all right son?"

"Fine dad,"

"Why didn't you answer right away?"

"I wasn't in a position to right away," Jeff Tracey nodded now reassured that his son was okay, he could admit to his self he was worried when Virgil hadn't answered his call right away, but Scott was right.

"Any problems there?"Now out of worried father mode and back in as leader of international rescue.

"None that I know of,"Virgil stated."There didn't appear to be any damage that I saw, though its frightened a lot of people,"

"I can understand that,"Jeff nodded."I'll think I'll get Brains to look into it,"

"I meet up with Kathleen Lawrence tonight, John Lawrence daughter,"He paused slightly."I'm meeting her again tomorrow I'll see if she has any of his research with her,"

"Good idea son,"Jeff said then back in father mode,"Goodnight son,"

"Night dad,"Virgil broke off the connection not mentioning the fact he intended to see her any way. He had to admit it had been a surprise seeing her there, no Virgil he told himself you were surprised at how beautiful she had grown. The accident meant that some things were different to what they would normally have been he could remember her at school, normally very quiet and kept much to herself. The likes of Melissa were cruel to her he knew that but at the time he had been so head over heels for her that he had ignored her cruel traits. Some thing that his father had not. Dad was right Melissa only looked out for one person and that was herself. He smiled to his self-knowing that attitude would not fit in International Rescue at all. He settled in to bed looking forward to tomorrow and hoping that there wasn't a problem with the quake device the death toll if it did go wrong would be beyond imagining.


	2. chapter two

Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter.

Sorry about the errors on the page but the story has been written on two computers using two different programmes, I'm hoping to have caught most errors this time.

****

Chapter 2 Beginning of the terror.

Virgil arrived at Kathleen's apartment dead on nine, he knocked on the door and waited when she answered the door she was dressed in jeans and a blue tee shirt.

"Like a coffee before we go?"She asked. Virgil smiled,

"Yes please,"He said and followed her into the kitchen, noting as he passed the many items still in packing cases in the small living room."Not been hear long then?"

"No, just a couple of weeks,"She poured out the coffee."Sugar?"

"No thanks,"

"Sweet enough already,"She said with a smile and then handed him the drink.

"So,"He said."What's the errand all about?"

"Indeed to go up to my father's old lab," she said to him"after the quake last night I think I should check the equipment he installed,"

"I thought Tri Core handled all the monitoring,"Kathleen snorted.

"Trusting the firm that made it and made millions from the system and still do, to make sure that the thing is still safe,"Virgil could see her point.

"Dad agreed with your father on that score,"He said

"I know,"She said sadly."He was grateful for the support he gave him, even when no one else believed him,"

Virgil quickly drank down his coffee and they set off, Kathleen guided him to a remote cabin, not that far from where Scott had dropped him off the day before. She opened the door and Virgil was surprised to see the place full of hi tech equipment, he gave a whistle as he looked around.

"Dad spent most of his money on all this,"She sat down at one of the consoles and tapped in a password and all the other terminals sprang into life, then started a programme running. Virgil had picked up a folder of press clippings, looking through them he saw most were about Tri Core, but was surprised to see some about IR. Kathleen came over to him a few minutes later holding a data cube in her hand and a thoughtful look on her face, she realised what he was looking at and said.

"You realise that Tri Core moved its head quarters out of California last year?"Virgil shook his head."And none of its directors or top scientist lives here now?"

"People can live where they want;"Virgil pointed out, though the information did trouble him.

"Granted,"She said."But all moves took place with in six months of this equipment showing some activity," This troubled him more, she was right it didn't seam right, but he also had to know,

"Why the interest in International rescue?"Had Kathleen's father worked out exactly who was behind the organisation, more importantly had he told his daughter?

"I'm not sure,"She said, Virgil could tell she was telling the truth."I think he was going to go to them when he had proof that his theory was right," She sighed." I think he hoped the governor would believe them when he wouldn't believe him," She looked down at the data cube in her hand, he could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it?"Virgil asked concerned, she looked at him a tear showing in her eyes,

"Dad taught me everything about how to work the machines and how to retrieve the data,"She sighed"taught me everything but how to interpret the results,"Virgil moved forward, he didn't want to offer help, he wanted it to come from her."Dad trusted your father;"again she looked at the data cube in her hand then back at him a show of determination on her face."Doses your Fathers Company have anyone whom might be able to help?"Virgil gave an inward sigh of relief.

"Yes!"He said softly"we do have someone,"She again looked at the cube in her hand, then gave it to him.

"It also gives all the passwords so they will able to access the sensors and get up to date readings, just in case something happens to this place," Again Virgil nodded though the in case something happens here put him slightly on edge. He didn't think she was talking about earthquakes.

"I'll be back in few minutes;"leaving Kathleen he went outside to the car and activated the COM link to his father.

Jeff Tracy sat behind his desk writing up some paperwork. Outside he could hear Tin-Tin and Alan playing around in the pool. Scott and Gordon were in the room with him playing chess, when the eyes on Virgil's portrait began to glow also hearing the signal Scott and Gordon closed in to hear what was being said concern on both their faces.

"Go-ahead son," Jeff said, suddenly the picture was replaced with Virgil sitting behind the steering wheel of the car.

"Kathleen's given me the latest data from her fathers monitoring devices," Virgil said."Also the passwords and locations of the sensors so Brains can access them whenever he needs to,"

"Okay son hook it up and send it to us,"Virgil did as he was told and almost instantly the console next to Jeff sprang into life, he leaned across and sent it on to Brains lab,"Brains?"He said into a COM link next to him" here is the latest readings and remote access to the sensors,".

"Th thank you mmr Tracey,"A voice answered back. Jeff turned back to his son.

"Got it safe and sound Virgil,"He saw his son nod."Getting the passwords was good work,"

"She volunteered those,"He said."She said it was best in case anything happened to this place," Scott had heard that tone from his brother before.

"She not talking about earthquakes damaging area is she?"Scott said concerned.

"No I don't think she is,"Virgil said,"I'm getting concerned about the so-called accident she had two years ago,"

"Don't you think you could be reading more into that what exists?" Gordon said. Virgil shrugged.

"May be, "He said."But I don't think so,"

"I'll look into it,"Jeff told his son."Now get back to relaxing,"

"I will do dad,"He said with a smile, and he thought I will enjoy it more in Kathleen's company,"Virgil out,"

The screen was replaced with the portrait.

"The thing is,"Scott said with concern for his brother,"Is if the device is failing how much warning are we going to get?"

"That's what Brains is working on Scott,"He said calmly, but he to would feel better when Virgil was back home, knowing that if something happened to him while there his eldest son would blame his self for it. He sighed that was the problem he thought the idea of IR had been sound, but in all the years they had been operational he still could not get used to sending his sons on the dangerous missions, all of them had had close calls. Both Scott and Virgil had been shot out of the skies; indeed Virgil had been lucky only to get cuts and bruises on their very first mission. Still they carried on regardless of the dangers totally dedicated to the work they were doing. So much so like now he had to order Virgil of the island to have a break, the same line that he had to use on all of them, sighing he returned to his paperwork.

Virgil returned to Kathleen after he broke the connection to his father,

"Have you finished here now?"He asked her, she looked up at him and gave a wane smile.

"Yes"She said."There's nothing I can do here," The lost look came over her face made Virgil walk up to her and pull her into his arms. For a moment he thought that she would pull away from him but after a second she relaxed into that embrace, seeming to get strength from him,

"We'll sort it out,"Virgil promised her.

"It's just the thought of all the people that could die if no warning is given;"He squeezed her to him and lightly kissed her forehead,

"With luck,"He said softly."We'll be able to evacuate on time;"She pulled away and looked up at him.

"You think so?"He nodded, he bent his head down and covered her mouth with his own, with a small moan she gave in to his kiss and her body melted against him. Dear gods he thought she tasted as good as she looked, but he knew that he had to stop this before it went any further, he pulled away from her,

"Let's get back into town," He said hoarsely. Trying to bring his self back under control, Kathleen nodded, her own body protesting at the kiss being finished, her mind was reeling, partly thankful that he had stopped. Knowing that if he had continued she wouldn't have been able to stop him and partly wishing he hadn't and to hell with the consequences. They rode back to LA in silence; it was only when they reached LA that Virgil spoke.

"Shall we eat now,"He said with a smile."Or show me the sights first," She gave a quick grin.

"Eat I think,"She answered.

"That's a relief,"He said with such a comical turn that she burst out laughing. They choose a small restaurant on a little back street not far from the hospital where she said she was due to start work the following week.

"How did you find this place?"Virgil asked as he started to eat his meal.

"Got lost on my second day here,"She told him."Called into get directions,"Virgil raised his eyebrows,

"And I trust you to show me the sights,"Kathleen grinned at him.

"You'll just have to live dangerously for a few days then,"She began to wonder if she had said something wrong when his eyes hardened slightly at her words but only for a few seconds.

"Do I have a choice?"He said with a quick grin. They had just finished their meal, when the ominous rumble began under their feet.

"Oh no!"Kathleen gasped her face paling"not again,"

This time the shaking was more violent than before and pieces of plaster and some of the light fittings fell from the ceiling.

"Under the table quick," Virgil ordered they both got under the table; he was pleased to note that the other customers where doing the same. Again he used his own body to protect Kathleen, the sound of breaking glass and cracking wood reached them barely heard over the rumbling sound and the frightened cries of people. After a few minutes it finally stopped, Virgil helped Kathleen to her feet.

"That was worse than yesterdays,"He said sombrely, looking at the devastation in this one place alone, Kathleen's face took on a professional look.

"Any one hurt?"She asked quickly.

"Over here,"A child's voice said"my mummies not moving,"She rushed across with Virgil at her side, she bent down and checked for a pulse.

"It's there,"She said casting a glance at the woman told her all she needed to know"She's had a bang on the head,"She pointed to a long gash on the woman's head,"I'm going to need an ambulance,"Virgil got out his phone and dialled,

"Will she be all right?" The frightened little girl asked. Kathleen looked at her with a warm smile.

"Yes," She said" She's just bumped her head that's all," It took half an hour before the ambulance turned up, and by which time the woman had regained consciousness. Virgil watched as Kathleen work, making her way around the injured telling them when they needed proper medical treatment and advising who needed the hospital, when everyone seen Virgil went up to her.

"I think we should go and get cleaned up,"Kathleen looked down at herself and realised he was right, they were both covered in dust and her blue top also had marks of blood on it. For some reason the sight of the blood un-nerved him. The drive back took some time as some roads were blocked, at last they arrived and went up to her door, Virgil realised that the door wasn't shut properly he reached out and grabbed Kathleen and stopped her from going in.

"I'll go first, "He said, carefully he pushed open the door and went inside, he saw the mess immediately, packing cases had been tipped up and their contents was all over the floor, he knew that the earthquake didn't do all this. Kathleen came, in when he had shouted it was safe, her shoulders dropped when she saw the mess,

"They must be getting desperate for my fathers notes,"Virgil knew that there was no point in disagreeing over the culprits as all her other belongings that normal burglars went for were all still there,

"I should call the police,"He said. Kathleen looked at him sadly.

"There no point,"She said bending down and picking up some papers off the floor."There'll be some explanation which has no link to Tri Core again," Virgil looked at her and realised that she also thought a drunk driver did not cause her accident either. Once again he felt the tingling at his wrist and knew that his father was worried and trying to get in touch.

"Can I use the bathroom?"He asked, Kathleen nodded,

"Second door on the left," 

"Thanks," Retreating into the bathroom he activated the COM link,

"Thank god," His fathers voice sounded slightly tinny on the small device,"Are you all right son,"

"I'm fine dad, "He said."Just dusty that's all,"His father nodded

"Brains said that it was stronger than the last one,"Virgil nodded.

"A few injuries this time,"He told his father."We were in a restaurant when it hit,"

"We?" He could clearly hear Scott's voice in the back ground although he could not see him. Virgil gave a grin.

"I took Kathleen there after we got back,"but his grin quickly faded."But when we got back someone had broken in to her apartment,"

"You informed the police?"Jeff asked his son. He shook his head.

"Kathleen dose not seam to have much faith in the police,"Jeff nodded.

"Looking into the reports on her accident I can't say that I blame her,"

"Has Brains come up with anything yet?" Virgil asked.

"A few bits but not much to go on yet,"Jeff looked at his son concern clearly on his face,"I can get Scott to come and pick you up if you want,"

"No,"Virgil said, he didn't want to leave yet, being honest with himself he knew that he didn't want to leave Kathleen yet,"I'll be fine for now," His father nodded.

"If you change your mind let us know,"

"I will,"

"Okay, stay in touch,"Jeff said"and be careful,"

"I will,"His father broke the connection. He returned to where Kathleen was cleaning up the main room,

"I'll sort some of this why don't you get a shower,"

"Thanks," she said gratefully, she disappeared, Virgil bent down and picked up some of the papers from the floor sighing he realised they were some of the original press clipping from when her father first voiced his fears over the earth quake device, most of them were highly insulting. He also realised that all of this took place when he and Kathleen were at college together, he had just finished when she came back in the room, he looked up at her,

"I don't suppose Melissa and crew made any of this any easier for you did they?"He asked.

"No not really," she sighed. "I was never one of in crowd this was just another way for her to make me feel small,"She sat on a chair," I never exactly been attractive and I never really mixed well,"

"You want the real truth of it?" Virgil said slightly annoyed that she put herself down so much,"You are in fact one hell of lot more beautiful than she could of ever be both inside and out,"

"Then how come she was the most popular and prom queen at the end of the year?"She said with a sad little smile.

"Because she was the schemer and most people went along with her so that she wouldn't target them," He grinned at her;" Thank god I found that out before it was to late, "He glanced down at his watch." I suppose I'd better go back to my hotel and shower, will you be all right on your own for an hour or so?" He asked concerned. She nodded,

"I've been managing on my own for longer than I care to remember,"She said sadly, she saw him to the door. As he walked back down to his car he really wished he could assure her that she wouldn't have managed alone again, but knew he couldn't do that. At that thought he knew that he was falling in love with her but he also knew that it could never be and that made him determined to make the most of the time he had with her.

He arrived back an hour later and was glad to see she was still okay, she let him back in with a smile,

"I thought we could have a picnic on the beach,"He said "If you would like?"

"Yes," She said with a warm smile," That would be great," She was interrupted by the phone ringing," Hang on a sec," She went over to the phone and answered it." Hello Dr Murray," She listened for a moment." Of course its no problem at all," Virgil watched her for a moment," I'll see you then, goodbye," She hung up the phone and turned to face him." They want me to start earlier than agreed,"

"How much earlier?"He asked. His heart sinking.

"In two days,"She said, He sighed with relief that at least it wasn't the next day.

Walking on the beach they both enjoyed, the picnic Virgil had got the hotel to organise he carried with them it seamed like the prefect evening that they hoped nothing would spoil. When Virgil dropped her of at home, she invited him back in,

"If you're sure,"He said.

"Never been more sure of anything,"He followed her back into her apartment, she was shaking with nerves,

"I really don't have much experience;"Virgil silenced her with a finger and pulled her up against him,

"Kathleen I can't promise any thing,"then it was her turn to silence him,

"I know," She said softly," So I'll take what I can now," With a low moan he picked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. By the end of the evening Virgil knew full well that he did love her and despite every thing she loved him to.

He had fallen asleep with Kathleen wrapped in his arms, he was woken up by the watch tingling against his wrist, carefully he moved away from her trying not to wake her, he slipped out of the bed and went into the main living area and activated the com link,

"Virgil," His father said, Virgil thought he looked tired," I'm sorry to disturb you son,"

"What is it dad?"Though a sixth sense warned him what it could be.

"I'm sorry son,"He sighed."But your needed back here,"

"What's happened?"

"Brains has managed to interpret some of the readings," Virgil felt his heart sink.

"It's going to fail isn't it?"He asked with a sense of dread,

"We're still not totally sure but Brains thinks it may,"

"How long until we know for sure?" He asked determined that if it were soon Kathleen would be coming with him if dad liked it or not.

"Brains thinks about a week to ten days," Jeff said." We need to plan for it,"Virgil nodded,"Scott will pick you up at the same place he dropped you in three hours,"

"Okay," Virgil broke the link, he moved back into the bedroom wondering whether or not to wake Kathleen, but as he looked at her asleep in the bed he decide that he would rather remember her lying there asleep. He found some paper and wrote her a note; he then dressed and left it on the pillow at her side. He reached over and lightly kissed her, then he fixed every feature of her face into his memory, then turned and left.

Scott arrived at the pick up point on time and found his brother was already there waiting, he climbed up into TB1 and settled himself down in one of the passenger seat and placing on the safety straps, Scott could tell that something was bothering his brother. Out of all his brothers he was closer to Virgil and knew that something wasn't right but he also knew that right now he didn't want to talk about it. Virgil looked out the window down at the city below him, knowing that he had left the woman he loved alone down there and also knowing that in two weeks time that city may not even be there.


	3. chapter three

****

Chapter 3 The warning.

5 days later.

Virgil still hadn't really talked to anyone and it was beginning to worry Scott he seamed to be spending as much time as he could helping Brains to sort out the reports from the probes, he decided to talk to grandma may be she could help.

"I'm worried about him grandma he said I don't even think he is sleeping properly,"She sighed and looked at her oldest grandson,

"I think it may be something to do with the girl he left behind,"She said.

"Kathleen Lawrence?"

"I think he's groan quite attached to her in that short time,"She said again with a sigh."Your father fell for your mother in much the same way, but he has a strong sense of responsibility and knew that he was needed here as well,"

"But he's feeling the guilt of leaving her behind,"Scott sighed."In a city that probably won't be there for much longer,"Grandma nodded.

Jeff Tracey had been at his desk and heard the conversation between his mother and son and he wondered why it hadn't occurred to him what was wrong with Virgil sooner. He also knew that right now at least there was nothing that could be done, but when it was over a smile appeared on his face.

I was later that day that Brains came rushing in to the room.

"Wwe got aat least 72 hours MMr Tracey,"He said "after that II Can't grantee how long before failure,"

"Sure Brains?"Jeff asked.

"Is there no way we can fix it?" Gordon asked quickly. "Or give any extra time?"

"No!" Brains said. "Tto try and interfere with it now wwould only make the situation far worse. Iit would be to dangerous tto aattempt it and it would not give any more useable time,"

Jeff watched Virgil leave the room having a good idea what was behind it,

"Right then boys you had better start preparing the equipment you'll need just in case,"He turned to the communication console at his side,"I'll inform the governor," He watched as his sons went about their jobs.

Kathleen sat at the end of her shift writing up her notes on her patients ready to hand them over to next shift. She also liked to stay on until the next shift arrived so she could also tell them face to face about any complications, a fact that her superiors had noted with approval. She had been working double shifts for the last three days, a fact that she was grateful for while she worked she didn't have to think about Virgil too much. Not that she blamed him for how she felt, but it had been heart breaking to wake up and find him gone. But she had known that it couldn't last so she had grabbed what she could that night knowing she was making a memory to last a lifetime. She had only wished they could have had a little while longer together. She did wonder what had called him away so suddenly. She knew that she loved him but there was no reason to think that he felt the same way about her after all the money that the Tracy's had why should he choose a penniless doctor? Her only wish now was that they would at least find out what was happening over the anti quake device, just as she was finishing her notes,

"Dr Lawrence, "A nurse came into the room." I think you ought to see this,"She switched on the TV in the corner, and into the room came some of the next shift all stood and watched. The governor appeared on the screen looking pale and afraid and began to talk,

"It has been brought to my attention;" He began pain, fear and concern sounded in his voice." By the experts of international rescue, using data that was complied by the late Professor John Lawrence and also using new data from the recent earth quakes in this area that the anti quake device is failing," Kathleen heard the gasps of fear all around her. A tear sprang to her own eyes,

"How long have we got?"She whispered.

"We have to evacuate all areas of the city,"She could hear the press asking questions in the back ground and one voice asked

"Sir how long do we have?"

"We have at least 72 hours before total failure,"He answered,"but we have been warned that the quakes that we feel will get stronger as time goes on,"

"What will happen to the city after failure?"

"The expert at international rescue was unable to tell for definite," He said sadly." But in all likely hood the city will probably fall into the sea," Gasps ran thorough the room "All areas in the pacific are being put on tidal wave alert and their costal areas are to being evacuated,"

"Will international rescue help with the evacuation?"

"Not unless they are needed,"He said."We have been given enough time to do this our selves if everyone remains calm, all local hospitals are asking for all staff to report in the same goes for the police and fire departments,"

"Right ladies and gentlemen," A voice said from the doorway, Kathleen looked up from the telly and saw the chief of internal medicine," We have a job to do and he said we must remain calm ourselves so that the patients don't panic. The National Guard will be here shortly so patients need to be sorted into categories, "Every one nodded and left to go to their posts, as Kathleen walked by he stopped her." There is a phone call for you line 3,"

"Thank you Dr Murray," He held Kathleen's eyes for a moment and said.

"No thank you,"He then walked away shouting out orders as he went. Sighing she went to the reception and picked up the phone.

Virgil went to his room and found the number for the hospital where Kathleen worked. He wanted her away from there, it took a while to get through, but at last he heard her voice, with being at the hospital there was no visuals, he really wished he could see her.

"Dr Lawrence here,"He just imagine her standing in the white coat

"Kathleen,"

"Virgil,"There was surprise in her voice,

"I want you out of there now," He said he knew that fear was in his voice.

"I can't just leave,"She said "I have responsibilities, even if I could I wouldn't people here need me I can't let them down,"Virgil closed his eyes

"Just promise me you'll get out as soon as you can,"Kathleen closed her eyes feeling tears on her cheeks.

"When I'm able I will, "She said softly,"but I can't promise anything,"

"Please be careful,"He begged.

"I will,"She said, she saw Dr Murray signalling to her,"I've got to go,"He hung up the connection and felt like throwing the console across the room, he should have brought her with him when he came back and to hell with what his father would have said.

Jeff sat in the main room having listened to the conversation between the two of them, he suddenly felt very proud of the young girl, she had stuck to her guns, now all that had to happen was for them all to survive the next few days,

"That seemed like a private conversation to me,"Jeff looked up and saw Scott standing there with a look of disapproval on his face,

"I know!" Jeff said not in the least bit repentant, "but it told me a lot about her character," Scott nodded.

"I'm going to talk to him,"

"Thank you Scott,"Scott sighed and made his way to his brother room, when he arrived he found him on the bed with head in hands,

"Want to talk about it?"He asked

"I should never have left her there alone,"He said sadly,"I should of brought her back here and to hell with what dad said," Scott sighed and sat down next to his brother on the bed.

"Do you really think she would have come?"He asked."It strikes me that she has the sense of responsibility we do,"

"If I had to I would have picked her and carried her," Scott smiled.

"And then she would be probably been very annoyed with you," Virgil sighed.

"At least she would be safe;"Scott looked at his brother and smiled at him,

"Look I can imagine that we'll be out there before all this is over,"Virgil looked at him,"And at that point we'll both find her and bring her back here kicking and screaming if necessary,"Virgil nodded,"Deal?"

"Deal,"Virgil said starting to feel some what better, knowing that he could rely on Scott's support, little realising that he didn't really need it.

"Come on we've got work to do."Scott said and then added with a grin,"You know how much Alan and Gordon will moan if we leave it all to them,"Virgil smiled and stood and went with Scott and got on with sorting out so they would be ready as soon as they were needed.

It was a tough time in the hospital, there was so much to do and very little time in which to it with the earth quakes getting stronger more casualties were arriving. Thankfully this hospital was pre quake device so it could stand the shakes better than newer hospitals which was the main reason why they were the ones receiving new injuries. Virtually all the resident patients had now been removed and some of the staff with families had been allowed to leave and help their own families pack. It had been 24 hrs since the warning had been given. Now Kathleen felt exhausted she had managed to get a few snatches of sleep but most of the time newly arriving patients had disturbed her rest,

"Dr Lawrence and Dr Warren could you come hear please,"Dr Murray said. When Kathleen and the other doctor arrived."I've had a request for us to provide two doctors for one of the train's service out of the city, as they prefer to put doctors on broad now in case anything happens on the service,"Kathleen started to protest."No Dr Lawrence you will be going, you've been here for over 42 hours with no real rest and you are exhausted,"She couldn't really argue with him over it because she knew it was true.

"When dose it leave?"She asked,

"In two hours so you should have time to go home and pack a few things,"He turned to leave them."Before you leave report to the reception and they'll have a full first aid kit for to take with you," He turned and looked at both doctors,"And good luck to the both of you,"

"And to you to,"Kathleen said, then she muttered "Looks like you got your wish Virgil,"


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4 The train.

The train station was in utter chaos when Kathleen arrived Dr Murray had told her which train she that was on. On arriving she told the army trooper who she was and he pointed out which train she was to be on and he checked her name against a list of key personal who where to be on the train.

"Okay," He said "could you place your self towards the rear of the train as your colleague is at the front,"

"Sure," She replied thinking that they weren't talking chances, she sat herself down a seat next to a window, before long the carriage was full of people all worried but happy at last to be leaving the stricken city. There were some definite sighs of relief when the train began to pull out of the station and down into the tunnel net work that would eventually take them out of the city. Kathleen rested her head against the window and drifted off to sleep, she was woken abruptly by the sudden breaking of the train, and she was not sure exactly how long she had been asleep for. But suddenly there came the sound of crushing metal and she was throw forward with tremendous speed crashing into the seat in front of her she lost consciousness.

In the control room at the station the personnel braced themselves against yet another earthquake when it had finished that looked at their consoles and knew they had a big problem. They began to try and raise the train it took a while but at last they managed to raise one of the passengers, but they also knew that they had no way to reach them,

"What do we do?"One man asked his boss,

"The only thing that we can do, "He said to them,"Call International Rescue,"

Jeff sat at his desk going through Brains reports on the situation, when John's eyes showed the emergency signal,

"Go ahead John,"

"I've just heard from Trans pacific rail road father, it seams that they got a train trapped in one of the tunnels and got no way to reach the passengers,"

"How many people trapped,"?

"About 25 survived the actual crash,"

"How many was there on the train?"Jeff asked his heart sinking, John's own face paled,

"About 200,"Jeff hung his head, but he knew that there was not much time to be able to rescue the survivors. All the others by now had arrived and waited to be briefed on what had happened, again Jeff felt that same sense of dread as once again he sent his sons out.

Arriving at the scene and set the mobile communications station Scott then asked for a map of the tunnel system,

"We know that the train was in this section when it crashed, "The controller told him," The problem is that these maps aren't entirely accurate they could be a hundred yards out either way,"

"Is there any other way in?"Scott asked concerned

"You might be able to send a man down the air shafts,"He said dubiously"It would be a perilous way down but it could be possible,"Scott nodded. At that point Virgil arrived.

"What's the plan?"He asked, Scott looked up from where he was sitting,

"Someone's going to have to go down to the train and attach beckons to the tunnel walls, we can't run the risk of using the mole until we know exactly where the tunnel runs,"Virgil shrugged.

"I'll get ready then," He turned to leave,"Someone will have to show me where the entrances that we need are," and Virgil turned to leave,

"Virgil,"Scott began concerned

"I will if you will,"Scott nodded and watched him leave, both Alan and Gordon also watched concerned.

Kathleen regained consciousness as she did she was aware of others crying around her, she knew her head hurt, placing he hand on her head she was aware of the blood that was now on her fingers, with a groan she sat upright again trying to get her bearings,

"You okay?"A voice asked her, she looked up at the figure that was bent over her,

"I think so,"She said as she tried to sit up, the man offered her his hand and with a slight groan she managed to herself into an upright position,"In the compartment above there's a black bag could you get it for me?"

"Sure,"He passed it down to her,

"Thanks,"Opening up the bag she got out some antiseptic spray and a mirror out of her normal bag and she cleaned up the wound on her forehead, luckily it wasn't to deep, but she got some skin glue out of the bag and carefully stuck the wound together,

"You a doctor?" The man asked, Kathleen nodded, at that point she stood up she swayed slightly and had to grab hold of the seat in front of her for a second until she felt better knowing that she was rushing things a bit but also knowing that there wasn't much alternative,

"What injuries are there?"She asked, putting aside all her tiredness, the young mans head dropped,

"Most people seam to be dead,"Kathleen felt her heart drop,"I came into this carriage to see if any was alive in here,"

"How many carriages are intact?"

"Only this one and the one in front, "Kathleen's eyes widened, then she sighed,

"I suppose I'd better get to work,"She knew that she couldn't expect any additional help if what the man had said was true,"Have we got contact to the outside world yet?" She asked, the man nodded,

"Yes a Mr Davis is talking to the control room now,"

"Right I think I need to talk with him first,"She walked forward towards the carriage in front and through the connecting doors between the two carriages, entering the carriage she found in as much disarray as the other carriage, the man was still talking on the radio,

"How long until we can expect any help?"

"Their not sure, "He said."They've called international rescue to help us out,"

"But it still could take them hours to reach us?"The man nodded,"Right I'm a doctor what I need is co-operation from everyone,"

"To be honest there's not that many injured," He said sadly

"Well lets get them into just one carriage if we can,"She said "It will be easier no me that way,"She sighed."And lets try to put the dead at the rear of the train, so we can at least keep this carriage clear and I know its gruesome but if we can identify the dead it would help their families,"

Much to Kathleen's relief the man proved an expert at organising and with in an hour it was all sorted, and Kathleen could get on and sort out the wounded, thankfully there did not seam to be any serious injuries. But out of the couple of hundred that were on the train all that survived were 25 of them, when at last she had finished her work she went back up to Mr Davis,

"Has anyone tired to get to the carriages further up the train?"

"Yes," He said sadly," The carriages up there are totally crushed where the tunnel has given way;" He sat heavily on a seat." And the control tower has been unable to reach anyone else further up," With a sigh Kathleen added her colleague to the list of the dead, when he saw what she had done." I'm sorry," She realised that all they could do now was pray for help to arrive before the rest of the tunnel collapsed.


	5. Chapter five

****

Chapter 5 The shaft.

"Are you sure this is the right entrance?"Virgil asked the rail engineer at his side glancing down the now open shaft, 

"Yes," the man nodded."Number 51,the passenger on the train said that was the one that he could see from the train that looked intact,"Virgil nodded then turned to Alan and Gordon,

"You two start clearing an area ready for the mole to go down into,"

"Okay,"Both the younger men replied,

"Once an area is clear you can make a start down with the mole, any course alterations can be made on the way," He pulled on some safety equipment, "We don't know how much time we've got," His brothers nodded. Then he secured the communication device into his ear and felt it click into place," Are you reading me Scott?" He asked his older brother who was now sitting in thunderbird 2 not far away,

"Yep no problem,"He answered, "got every thing you need?"

"Yes,"

"Good luck,"Scott sighed."And be careful,"

"I'm always careful;"Virgil smiled, as he began to climb down the ladders that took him down towards the train and its trapped passengers,

"I wouldn't always say that,"Scott answered back remembering any number of times when his brother had taken risks.

"When you've got room to talk,"Virgil began. Scott smiled knowing that they all took risks,

"Lets just only hope Kathleen knows what she's let herself in for,"Scott said, Virgil smiled at the sound of her name,

"Just remember our deal,"Virgil told him, Scott knew what he omitted from that.

"I wouldn't forget that,"Scott said seriously.

Climbing down seamed to be taking ages, thankfully it wasn't a straight ladder down it was divided up into separate landings so he had chance for a breather every now and again though he tired to avoid resting as much as possible. Time he knew was short not just from the device failing but the earth quakes where getting stronger and part of the tunnel had already collapsed another quake could see it all collapse,

"How deep dose these tunnels run?"Virgil asked when he had gone down another two levels,

"No one really knows,"Scott answered."But you should nearly be there," Virgil grunted and started down again, half way down the ladder, the ominous rumbling started again, during it Virgil heard a creaking noise from the ladder and realised that it had pulled out of its fixings,

"Damn!"He swore.

Scott was sat in TB 2 when the earth quake began, and was forced to hang on to the console in front of him, when he heard his brother swear on the radio, despite the quake he leaned forward,

"Virgil!" He shouted, but there was no answer, at last the quake finished worried Scott again asked"Virgil can you hear me?"Once again there was no answer,

"Scott what's happened?" Alan asked him over the other radio,

"I've lost contact with Virgil, "He said sadly,

"Oh no! "He gasped, Scott stood 

"I'll have to go down after him,"He said.

"Scott," Gordon voice came through to him sounding unhappy," You can't the top part of the shaft has gone," Scott sat back down on the chair and put his head in his hands. Suddenly the connection from the train sprang into life; Scott forced himself to answer it knowing the people on the train deserved to know what was happening.

Davis had grabbed the communication device as soon as the quake had finished, once the man had told him what had happened,

"We'll work something out to get you out," The voice said, to Kathleen he sound very low understandable when he has probably just lost a close friend. There was endless speculation in the press about exactly who these people where, suddenly her heart pounding maybe she could help, try and reach the man from this direction.

"How long was he down here for?"She asked,

"About fifteen minutes, why?"The voice said back,

"So he should have been nearly here,"

"I would assume so," Kathleen turned and got some of her medical supplies from her bag and placed them in a rucksack,

"What are you doing?"Davis asked.

"Going after him,"

"Are you mad?"He said "there could be another quake and you'll be killed,"Kathleen turned to face the man.

"He came down here to try and save us," She said." This is the least I can do,"

"I can't let you do this," The voice said although a little hope had entered his voice. Kathleen grinned.

"How exactly do you intend to stop me?"She asked. Scott realised that she was right he couldn't stop her, suddenly he was grateful to her,

"Thank you!"Was all he could say. Kathleen with help pushed open the train carriage door,

"Which shaft?"She asked, then picking up a torch from the same cupboard that the communications equipment was in and tested it to make sure that it worked.

"51,"Was Davis's reply, he came out of the train and handed her a screw driver so she could open the grill in front of the shaft, it took a few minutes but at last she managed to haul herself up and into the shaft, looking back,

"I'll be as quick as I can,"Davis nodded

"Good luck,"He said

"Thanks,"

For a short distance she could only crawl through but eventually it opened up and she could stand and walk properly and made better time, she came across the ladder that lead upwards grabbing the runs she started upwards.

Scott sat in TB2 feeling helpless and it was a feeling that Scott didn't like, Alan came in and stood behind his older brother,

"Do we still take the mole down?"He asked his voice reflecting his own sorrow,

"Yes,"Scott said,"Whether she manages to reach Virgil or not we have to try and get the passengers out,"

"If only those maps had been accurate,"He swore, Scott looked at his younger brother,

"I know Alan,"Scott sighed,"You best make a start,"Scott watched him leave, and he sent a silent prayer pleading for Virgil to be okay.

Kathleen had gone up two flights when she saw a faint light coming from above her. She climbed up the last few steps and saw the figure of a man lying on the landing in front of her, she knelt down at his side and placed her fingers on his neck and was relieved to find a strong pulse. Gently she used her skill to see if she could find any injuries, and was relieved when she could not find any, so very gently she turned him over to face her,

"Oh god!"She gasped, so many things fell into place when she saw him there, why he had left without saying goodbye and why he said that he couldn't promise any thing, she reached out and touched his face lightly, tears forming tracks down her face. As far as she could tell there didn't appear to be any serious injuries and had probably knocked his self out, he would have a cracking headache when he woke up but nothing more serious than that. She looked around the floor searching for some sort of communication device. On the floor not far from where he lay was a something that looked like it should fit in an ear, picking it up she placed it in her ear and felt it click into place,

"Hello!"She said softly,

Scott just about shot thorough the roof of TB2 when he heard her voice coming thorough the radio,

"Thank god,"He said with relief,"How is he?"

"He seams to be okay," She said taking off her jacket and placing under Virgil's head," Just knocked out by the fall," Scott sighed with relief. But he did note that there seamed to be an odd note to her voice, but now he knew that she could take the homing beacons down to the tunnels,

"Now," He said," What you have to do is take the black boxes at his waist down to the tunnel,"

"But!"She protested,

"At the moment you're the only one how can,"He said firmly, Kathleen hated it but she knew he was right tears again ran down her cheeks as she felt the conflicting emotions, she sighed.

"What do I have to do?"Scott gave a slight smile,

"Those boxes need fixing to the tunnel wall,"He said,"On them is a green button;"Kathleen looked at one of the boxes,

"Yes I see it,"

"You have to hold it up against the wall and press it, after that a green light should flash on the box and that means its working,"

"Then what?" She asked.

"You,"He said firmly "Get back on that train and wait for help to come,"

"You really expect me to just leave Virgil here unconscious," Kathleen realised her mistake as soon she said it but she was angry at the thought of leaving him there that she hadn't really thought about what she was saying. Scott shot forward in his seat and suddenly put two and two together and came up with the right answer but an answer he didn't like.

"Kathleen?"He said in a sick voice,

"Yes,"She said back.

"We didn't know you where there, are you all right?"He asked his voice full of concern,

"Yes I'm fine,"She said,"The people in charge of the evacuation decided to have doctors on trains going out just in case, my boss put me on this one,"Scott sighed, at least they knew where she was now,

"This doesn't change anything,"He said those boxes still have to be on those walls,"

"I know," She lent forward and lightly kissed Virgil's forehead, she hated leaving him but knew that she had to there were people on the train who were depending on her. She placed the three boxes in her rucksack sack and turned to leave, she climbed down the ladders far faster than she should of done, but she knew that time was running out for them all. Arriving back in the tunnel she quickly placed the boxes on the walls and pressed the buttons all began to flash reassuringly green, that duty over she could now return back to Virgil, but Davis blocked her way,

"He said I was to carry you back on that train if need be,"

"What!"

"Kathleen please," She heard Scots voice in her ear,"If anything happened to you Virgil would kill me,"

"And what makes you so sure that I won't,"She said angrily,"I told you I'm not leaving him there alone, he may be disorientated when he wakes and need some help,"

"I'll be the one needing help if he wakes and finds you there,"She grinned

"And just how were you to stop me, you're on the surface and we're down here,"

"Okay,"He said giving in,"Just please be careful," 

"I will,"Davis realised that he could now let her go back,"How long until that machine reaches us?"

"It'll be about twenty minutes," turning to Davis she told him how long it would be until help arrived,

"Thanks we'll be ready,"

It didn't take Kathleen long to get back to Virgil. He was still in the same position that she had left him in sitting down at his side she pulled his head into her lap then after she checked that his pulse was still strong she settled herself down to wait. 

How much time had passed she wasn't sure when Virgil began to stir, she helped him to lean against the shaft wall and waited for him realise where he was, his hand went to his head with a slight groan,

"Oh man,"He said with feeling, it took him a minute to sit to focus on what was going on and that he wasn't alone, Kathleen went into her bag and brought out some bottled water and a tablet,

"Here,"She said gently,"take this it will help,"

"Thanks," He said still unable to focus on her properly, he swallowed the tablet she gave him and leaned his head back on the wall. Something was nagging at him a feeling that he knew this person, so reopening his eyes he again tired to focus on her it took a minute but at last his vision cleared,

"Kathleen!"He gasped."How did you get here?"

"I was on the train,"She said softly, he pulled her against him,"I think this is yours,"She said and handed back the radio, before he put it back on, he took her head in his hands and kissed her, without saying anything to her he replaced the radio, but still held her against him. Her head rested on his shoulder. 

"Scott?"He said,

"Virgil?"Scott said with relief,"You okay?"

"Other than a pounding headache not to bad,"

"Good,"He sighed,"Listen I don't want to rush you but you've got to get down to the train, Alan's got one lot of, there was to many for one trip,"

"How long have we got,"?

"Alan will be back in about ten minutes;"Virgil pushed aside his headache,

"We'll be there;"Scott sighed with relief,

"I'll see you soon;"Virgil turned back to Kathleen,

"We have to go," She nodded and picked up her bag and started towards the ladders, they arrived back at train and Davis greeted them,

"Thank god your both here,"The man warmly shock hands with Virgil"I'm told that they'll be here in a minute,

"How many are left on the train?"

"Eight,"Virgil nodded knowing that the mole had enough room for them all, then he could hear the rumbling of the machine as it drew close, Alan stopped the machine in the right spot and the door opened

"Everyone aboard quickly,"Gordon said,"We don't have much time,"

The remaining passengers got on followed by Kathleen and Virgil; Gordon gave his brother a quick hug,

"A little to close Virg,"He said

"Tell me about it,"He said with feeling, Gordon smiled at Kathleen,

"Welcome a board doctor," Virgil leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"We'll talk later,"And gave her shoulder a quick squeeze and left her sitting down and went up to the front of the machine. Kathleen sat back in her seat finally able to relax a little; the noise in the machine made it impossible to sleep, which she knew she needed more than anything. Her watch was broken so she had no idea of what the time was and so had no idea how long ago it was since she had slept. She felt dirty and knew that she was in desperate need of a shower as well. Time did seam to blur as they shuddered through the ground and back to the surface. She began to wonder what would happen when she reached it, she knew that she would never tell what she knew about International rescue, but would they believe her, Virgil would of that she was sure, but what would life hold now, another job, a new hospital, a new city.


	6. Chapter six

****

Chapter 6 In trouble.

Arriving back at the surface it seamed strange, looking around her Kathleen began to see the city had now began to resemble a war zone building in various states of collapse it was painfully obvious which buildings had been pre quake device as they were still surviving fairly intact. Kathleen could not stop tears rolling down her face as she looked around her knowing that this could have been avoided if they had just listened to what her father had tried to tell them, she felt Virgil's arms wrap around her.

"It's virtually empty now,"He said softly to her,"Mainly the army and National Guard doing their last sweeps,"She nodded.

"I suppose it's a case of wondering what happens next,"She sighed.

"We haven't been able to work that one out,"He sighed."To many variables,"She nodded;"Areas in the tidal wave area have been evacuated as well,"

Alan came over to them both,

"We're ready to leave,"Kathleen felt her heart sink knowing that he would again have to leave, she didn't notice Scott come across to them, when she noticed him she looked puzzled at Virgil,

"What's going on?"She asked suspiciously, Virgil gave a smile,

"I left you behind once,"He said,"And I won't repeat that mistake,"Scott came forward he to was smiling,

"Your totally exhausted,"He said,"I've spoken to Dr Murray and he told me how long you've been on duty for,"

"You need some proper rest,"Virgil told her,"So your coming with us, even if I have to carry onto thunderbird two," Alan and Gordon joined their brothers, Kathleen saw the determination on all their faces and knew that they all would make good on Virgil's threat,

"It seams I have little choice,"

"That's right,"Virgil said with a tight grin,"You don't,"

"Come lets get home before dad dose his nut about staying too long,"Alan said,"Plus we have got a certain amount of work to do at home,"Scott nodded knowing that they had to secure the island against the tidal wave could hit them as well. Virgil with his arm still around Kathleen led the way back to Thunderbird two.

"Meet you back at base!" Scott shouted across to them Virgil waved back then he and the others entered the craft, Kathleen settled herself in the seat behind Virgil, while they did the count down checks. Just as they finished another earthquake began beneath their feet.

"Hold on!" Virgil said and quickly opened up the engines, and they lifted up off the ground. Alan heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad we're out of there," He said. With feeling.

"Amen to that," Gordon said. Kathleen was puzzled over one thing.

"How come the army left me with you guys anyway?" Alan grinned at her.

"We just said that after your help today," He said.

"That we would take you to a relative ourselves," Gordon finished. Kathleen laughed.

"You think of everything,"

"We certainly try," Alan answered. Virgil rolled his eyes upwards making Kathleen laugh. As hard as she tired she could not manage to keep awake and as she fell asleep Alan fetched a blanket and covered her with it. He then moved up behind Virgil. "I hope you and Scott know what you're doing," He said seriously.

"Why do you object?" Virgil asked him.

"Me! No I don't," Alan smiled." Tin-Tin will be glad of some female company other than grandma and being a doctor it's a bonus, its just dad's reaction," Virgil sighed.

"It'll probably be best if you and Gordon disappeared when we get back,"

"No way!" Gordon said coming up to them." We both agree that this was the right thing to do, leaving her behind after everything that's she has done and been through just wouldn't have been right," Virgil smiled gratefully at them, he hadn't expected help from his two younger brothers. An hour later they arrived back at the island.

"You're clear to land Virgil," A female voice told him.

"Thanks Tin-Tin," Virgil landed the craft with practiced ease, then sat and watched the door come back up and hide the sea view.

"Home sweet home," Gordon said softly, he and Alan left the machine leaving Virgil alone with the still sleeping Kathleen, and his headache was now coming back with a vengeance. He knew that the possible confrontation with his father wasn't helping any, but looking at the sleeping Kathleen suddenly seamed to make it all worth while. Smiling he bent down at her side and very gently brushed away the hair that had fallen across her face then lent forward and lightly kissed her. He hated to wake her but she would sleep better after a something to eat and a shower.

"Kathleen," He said gently shaking her, she stirred and her eyes opened. "We've arrived," She sat up looking around her slightly bemused, and he pulled her up and into his arms and lightly kissed her. Then smiled down at her." You can get a shower and something to eat then you'll be able to sleep," She smiled wearily up at him.

"It seams a long time since I last slept," She told him. With his arm still around her they left thunderbird two. Kathleen was too tired to really take much notice of her surroundings they entered an elevator that took them into what appeared a to be a main living area. Scott was there still in uniform as well as Alan and Gordon, also a young woman who she didn't know. Kathleen could feel the tension in the room and knew it was connected to her being here.

"Tin-Tin would you please show Dr Lawrence to a guestroom so she can shower and change," A voice said. A chair, which was situated behind a desk, turned around and she recognised Jeff Tracy his expression was unreadable.

"Yes Mr Tracy," The young woman walked over to where she stood. Kathleen looked at Virgil and he nodded that she was to go with her. She left the room wondering exactly what would be said when she left. Turning to Tin-Tin she said.

"They're in trouble for bringing me back aren't they?" Tin-Tin smiled at her.

"Only a little," She said with a small laugh. "Mainly because they didn't ask first," They arrived at the guestroom." Here you go Doctor,"

"Thank you," She said," And my name is Kathleen," Tin-Tin smiled at her again. Kathleen found herself liking the younger woman.

"I'll bring you some clean clothes," She said. Also taking a liking to the older woman. "We seem too much the same size,"

"Thank you," She entered the room and looked around taken a back when she saw the views that the room had. She then made her way to the bathroom and entered the shower glad at last to be washing away the dirt and sweat from the past few days.

Jeff watched her go, then turned to his sons he wasn't as angry as he pretended more annoyed that they didn't ask before taking this course of action.

"Well?" He asked. Virgil stepped forward.

"This was my doing dad," He said." I wasn't going to leave her behind again;" Scott came to his brother's side.

"It wouldn't have been right just to leave her father not after what she's been through," Both Alan and Gordon agreed.

" I'm not talking of that," He said" What I'm talking of is compromising the security of this base," Virgil felt his own anger raise, Scott moved forward and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Father security was already compromised," He said firmly." Kathleen had already recognised Virgil any way," Jeff nodded.

"You boys should go and get cleaned up," Turning to Virgil he said in a more concerned tone," How the head?" Virgil gave a wry grin.

"Aching, " He said. Jeff nodded at his son and then smiled.

" I have to admit," He told him." It will be good having a doctor on the team," Virgil looked at his father and smiled realising that he had just given his approval of Kathleen. Jeff sighed." She proved herself to be what we want, by coming after you when she had no idea of who you were," He turned back to his paper work." Go get cleaned up. Once we've eaten we have to get the island secure,"

Virgil went back to his own room and showered and dressed. When he was back in his own room he noticed Kyrano had left a glass of water and a painkiller at the side of the bed for him, which he took gratefully.

Kathleen had showered and dressed in a cream dress that Tin-Tin had placed on the bed for her and some adjustable sandals. Then she sat on the bed not sure if she should leave the room yet. It was half an hour later that there was a knock at the door, when she opened it Virgil stood there.

"I wasn't sure whether to come out or not," She said with a grin. Virgil smiled at her.

"Its safe," He told her, " We're just about to eat," He slipped his arm around her as she came out of the room, using the other hand he brushed back her hair from her forehead and noticed the cut from the crash." That needs cleaning up first though,"

"I'm not surprised. I only did it rough at the time," Virgil led her to another part of the house and into a room that wouldn't have looked out of place in a hospital. Virgil got her to sit down on the edge of one of the beds in the room. "Nice set up;" She winced as he used a remover for the skin glue.

"Dad set this all up before we became operational," He put some fresh skin glue on the wound," Thankfully we haven't had to use it to often," She nodded." There it shouldn't leave too much of a scar,"

"It'll go with the others," She quipped. Virgil face darkened, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He didn't want to release her, but he could tell by the dark rings around her eyes that she needed something to eat then to sleep.

"Come on," He said. Then lightly kissed the top of her head." Let's get something to eat," She nodded her agreement.

"I have to admit that my stomach feels like my mouth has gone on strike;" She turned to him her face concerned." Just how much trouble did you get into with your father?" He turned to her

.

"Not that much really," He grinned at her. "He actually has taken a liking to you," Her eyes widened. They arrived in the dining room the others were already there, along with an older woman. Jeff looked up at her and smiled.

"Come and sit down and eat," He said. Pointing at an empty place next to him. Kathleen sat down noting that Virgil's place was down the other end of the table. She felt incredibly nervous and she knew her hands were shaking Virgil pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. Jeff again smiled at her and lent forward and whispered.

"I don't bite," He told her amused. She smiled back at him and Jeff understood why Virgil had fallen for her, she was a very attractive girl. "Now eat," He said. "You haven't eaten for a while have you?"

"To be honest I don't think I can remember when I last had a hot meal," Jeff again smiled at her, then looked at the much older woman who was sitting next to her.

"This is my mother;" Kathleen smiled at the older woman.

"Its a pleasure to meet you my dear," She patted Kathleen's arm," Now eat up it won't do to let Kyrano's lovely cooking go cold," It was then that an older Asian came into the room and placed a meal down in front of her. She had to admit that it smelt wonderful and it reminded her of how hungry she was. Jeff had by now focused his attention on another young man sitting at the table.

"Any idea's on how much longer we have until the device fails?" He asked him.

"Iit will only be a mmatter of a few hours," He answered back." Iit has lasted longer than Ii thought it would,"

"Good job it did to," Alan said from further down the table." The evacuation took longer than they expected,"

"It was a big area for them," Scott said sombrely, "With the earthquakes going on around them and getting stronger all the time," He shrugged.

"Ii intend to use the satellite to record what happens next," Brains said. "Ii'm still not totally sure on what is going to happen,"

"We'll secure the base all the same," Jeff said. "Better to be safe than sorry in the circumstances," He looked across at Virgil. "When Kathleen has finished eating you can take her down to the bunker and she can get some sleep down there it'll save us disturbing you,"

"But!" She started to protest. "If you need help," Jeff looked at her and said firmly.

"You're exhausted and need sleep," He said in such a tone that she knew better than to argue with him. The dinner was wonderful and she had to admit when she finished she felt a lot better for it.

"Kyrano is an expert at making food for energy," Jeff mother told her, Rachel smiled though even that seemed to take a lot to do. Jeff looked at her with some concern, then turned to Virgil and noted he had finished his dinner to. 

"I think its time for her to get some sleep son;" Virgil nodded and came around the table. It took sometime for Kathleen to persuade her legs to move, but as she stood her legs began to buckle out from beneath her. Virgil was quickly at her side and picked her up, he could feel her body shaking in his arms.

"I'll get her down into the bunker," He said. Jeff nodded.

"Poor girl," Grandma said. "Totally exhausted," Jeff nodded.

Virgil carried Kathleen down to the bunker. He laid her on the bed and gently kissed her. She smiled up at him wearily.

"Get some sleep," He pulled up the blanket and covered her with it. She was asleep before he had left the room.


	7. Chapter seven

****

Chapter 7 In deep.

By the time Virgil had returned to the main house dinner had been finished and Kyrano and Tin-Tin were clearing away the dishes. His father and Scott were at Jeff's work desk leaning over plans of the island.

"At least if it dose hit us most of the impact will be on the other side of the island," Scott was telling his father.

"What worries me most is what the pressure of the hit will do to the cave systems on that side," Jeff sighed. "A lot of them do connect to the hangers,"

"At least we have the pumps," Virgil said joining them at the table. "They should be able to clear any water fairly quickly," He looked down at the plans showing all of the interconnected tunnels, "Its not as if we can do all that much about it," Jeff nodded.

"How long will we have after the city sinks before the wave hits us?" Scott asked.

"Brains seem to think that it will between one and two hours," Jeff replied. Scott nodded. Looking at the plans.

"The weakest part is going to be two's hanger doors," Virgil said concerned.

"While you boys were away Brains was working on strengthening those doors," Jeff said. "Thankfully the main force won't hit them;" Jeff looked at both his sons. "You both had better get your crafts hangers secure,"

"Okay dad," they both replied.

"We should be grateful that Brains took this event into consideration when he designed the base," Jeff told them, Both of his sons smiled back at their father then departed the room and went to their own crafts.

Gordon was in thunderbird two hanger sorting out the pod that contained thunderbird four.

"Every thing okay Gordo?" Virgil asked his younger brother; the younger man looked up at his older brother,

"Fine just finished," Gordon replied. "Dad said I was to help you secure two when I was finished," Virgil nodded. He looked across at the doors and could clearly see where Brains had reinforced them. Gordon noticed, "They'll hold Virg," 

"I hope so," He said. "If they don't the whole base could flood," 

"Brain's knows what he's doing," Gordon told him. Virgil was now at the hangers doors putting in the place the extra seal that Brains had made for this kind of situation. Gordon having finished his own jobs came and gave his brother a hand. They had just finished when Alan joined them.

"Dad said that as soon as we're finished we should seal each of the hangers off," He told his brothers.

"Well we're done," Virgil stated and all three made their way out of the hanger. Virgil sealed the hanger door and moved over to the communication consol.

"Scott you finished or do you need any help?" He asked.

"No Virg," He heard his brother's reply. "I've just finished,"

Suddenly an excited Tin-Tin burst in to the corridor.

"Brains said its about to go," She told them quickly. All three brothers looked at one another then made quickly towards Brains lab.

They arrived at the same time as Scott did their father was also there. Brains looked at Virgil as they entered.

"II'm recording all this so that Kathleen can watch it," He said to him. Virgil nodded, although he was not entirely sure that she would want to see what was happening. The destruction was heart breaking to see. 

" Can you tell how strong the wave will be Brains?" Jeff asked sombrely watching the destruction.

"II don't think it will be as bad as Ii feared it might be," The young man said, still working at his computer. "But it will still strong enough to cause damage to any thing in its way,"

"And are we in its way?" Gordon asked quickly. Brains was silent for a moment still tapping away at the keyboard. He looked up at them his face worried.

"Yes," He said. "At the speed its travelling it will hit us in 70 minutes,"

Jeff nodded then turned to his sons.

"Are all your crafts secure?" They all nodded. "Right we've just the house to sort out," Jeff turned to Brains, "Set the alarm for 50 minutes, the last thing we want is for anyone to be topside when it hits," He looked at the young man for a moment. "You had better stay at the computer for now and monitor that wave just in case it changes on us;" Brains nodded and turned back to the computer.

"We'd better let John know what's happening," Alan said. Jeff nodded.

"And pray that nobody needs us for a few hours," Scott said softly. He gave himself a little shake. "Right lets go,"

They made their way back to the main house and for the next hour spent their time making sure that the main house could take the pounding it would receive, it seemed that no time at all had passed when the alarm sounded. Back in underground lab they arrived, Jeff turned to Virgil,

"Son you'd better go to Kathleen," He said seriously. "We don't know what could happen, and it would be best if someone was with her," Virgil gave a quick grin and left the room.

Kathleen woke up suddenly. She sat for a moment trying to work out what it was exactly; everywhere seemed quite, she was about to doze off again when the door opened and Virgil came in.

"Hi," He said with a smile. "Dad thought you might want some company,"

"Something woke me up?" She said shifting her position so that he could sit down next to her.

"The alarm probably," He told her, slipping his arm around her.

"Alarm?" 

"Yeah dad asked Brains to set it twenty minutes before the wave hits us," Virgil told her. Kathleen's eyes clouded.

"It's happened then?" Virgil nodded.

"Brains recorded it if you want to see it," Virgil told her. She shuddered and he tightened his grip around her.

"I don't think so," She said softly.

"Somehow I didn't think you would," He said kissing her lightly on the on the head. With a sigh she turned her head up to him, again he lent down and kissed her. It was then that a rumble started shaking the walls and floor,

"What's happening?" She asked her voice frightened.

"Got to be the wave," He told her concern in his own voice. Something was wrong he could feel it in his bones. A hissing noise started and Virgil looked around to try and see where it was coming from, looking down at the bottom of the door he could see much to his horror water forcing its way under the door. Standing quickly he tried the communication unit on the wall, but it wasn't working. Water began to pour in from all around the door. Virgil realised at that point they where both trapped.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter eight Sink or swim.

Jeff knew as soon as the wave hit them that something was terribly wrong, and it was confirmed when the lights flickered enough to tell him that the emergency generator had kicked in.

"Brains ?" He turned to face the young man, his face pale. "What's happened?" Brains sat at his computer his face starting to pale.

"All lower level sensors are off line;" He said quietly his usual stammer not in evidence. Jeff's own face paled as he realised what was happening. Scott had already made his way over to the communications and tired to reach his brother but to no avail.

"Dad I can't reach them," He said softly.

"Communications must be out to," Gordon said. Jeff's hands gripped the back of the chair his knuckles turning white.

"Scott, Gordon go down and see how bad it is down there," He said quickly. They both left the room.

" What do you want me to do father?" Alan asked. Jeff again turned to Brains.

"Is it safe to go back up top yet?" He asked. Brains nodded.

"YYes the house should be safe now," He said. "It will take a while for the sea to calm down enough to be able to go out though;" Jeff nodded and turned back to his youngest son.

"Go up to the house and see what damage has been done," Alan nodded and left the room. Jeff sat down and rested his head in his arms and praying that his son and Kathleen were okay.

Scott and Gordon rushed down the steps towards the lower levels, when Gordon reached forward and grabbed Scott,

"Scott stop," He cried out. Scott stopped and looked down and swore. He would have started forward again but Gordon stopped him, "Scott there's nothing we can do right now," 

Scott looked down at the still rising water level suddenly feeling helpless. Gordon moved down where the water level had risen to.

"It doesn't seem to rising any more," He said. "Pumps must be handling it,"

"Surely the level should be lowering ?" Scott said. Gordon shrugged.

"Water must still be coming in at the same rate as the pumps are clearing it," He said sadly.

"Let's get back to dad and Brains perhaps they came up with a way to get to them," Scott told him. Gordon looked down at the water and knew that they may already be to late, with a sigh he set off after Scott.

When they arrived back Alan to had returned.

"The inside of the house is fine everything held," He was telling their father when they returned. "But there is a lot of damage outside. It's going to take us some time to clear one and threes launch pads," Jeff sighed and nodded. Looking up he noticed Scott and Gordon's return.

"Well?" He asked. Scott gave a sigh.

"The two lower levels have completely flooded," Jeff's face paled.

"Isn't the water level going down at all?" He asked. Scott shook his head.

"No," He told him. "The pumps are working, but the water is still coming in as fast as they can clear it,"

"How come?" Alan questioned. Brains looked up from his computer.

"IIi think I know why," He said softly. They all turned to him. "IIi think the wave must have filled the higher caves with water and it is still filtering down to the lower levels," He gave a sigh. "It could take days to clear,"

"Days!" Scott exclaimed. "Virgil and Kathleen don't have days we have to do something now!"

"We may have to face the fact it might already be to late Scott," Jeff sighed. He desperately wanted them to be alive. He had always know that he could lose one of his sons on one of the many rescue missions they had done, but to lose one at home seemed very unjust to him. Scott stared at his father for a moment.

"If there is a way out father, Virgil will find it," Scott told him. Every confidence in his brothers skills. "He'll find it I know he will,"

The water had already risen to Kathleen's waist. Virgil looked around desperately, trying to find a way out. Looking up he saw the air vent.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. He climbed up on to the bed and began to find the release catches.

"Is there room for us in there?" Kathleen asked dubiously. Looking up at the now open shaft. Virgil nodded.

"Yes," He told her. "Brains designed them that way, one for easy maintenance and two if the base was ever taken over by hostile forces we could escape from any room that they decided to keep us in," He hauled his self up and into the opening. Leaning back down he grabbed Kathleen's arms and using his strength pulled her up beside him.

"Here we go again," She muttered. Virgil gave her a quick grin and she couldn't help but smile back, 

"I have to admit that most people meet in more romantic places than this," Virgil said with a small laugh. Then started to crawl forward.

"Oh I don't know, even these circumstances some girls would really envy me," She told him.

"Yeah right," He scoffed. "Like who?" Kathleen grinned mischievously and crawled behind him.

"Oh may be Melissa," She told him. He turned back to her, a grin on his face.

"She may like it;" He said then gave a shudder. "But I think it would be my worst nightmare,"

Time seemed to stop while they crawled along so how long it was they didn't really know. With time they reached a shaft that ran upwards. Virgil sighed with relief; he had been worried that the water may flood the shaft before they reached this point. Looking down he saw the water in the lower levels. He turned back to Kathleen.

"We have to up now," He told her. "There are foot and handholds so it shouldn't be too difficult," Kathleen nodded. "When we get up to the next level I'll find somewhere to get out of these shafts," They pulled themselves out into the main shaft. Looking down Virgil noted that the water was still rising though a lot slower and water had also started come out of the tunnel they had just exited. 

"The water is more than the pumps can handle," Kathleen said. Virgil nodded.

"If it keeps up like this we'll be having problems with the machines," He said. A worried expression on his face. He turned his attention back to the climb and getting themselves out of danger.

Scott and his father where still in Brains lab looking at plans of the base. Alan and Gordon had gone up to the house with Tin-Tin, grandma and Kyrano to start the clear up that was needed.

"We have to find a way to clear the lower levels of water?" Jeff said rubbing the back of his neck, "If Virgil and Kathleen are still alive, time is of the essence and according to Gordon the water is rising again," Scott nodded. Gordon had been reluctant to tell them what was happening when he had come back to report to them,

"Wwe will have to do something soon MMr Tracey," Brains told them. "Ssea water getting into the thunderbirds systems could cause serious damage iif in them for any length of time;" Jeff looked at the scientist.

"Right now Brains my main worry is Virgil and Kathleen," He told him. " Doing some thing with out thinking it through properly could cause more problems," The younger man nodded. Then a voice piped up from the doorway.

"Like getting even wetter," Surprised the three men turned to the doorway and saw to their relief Virgil and Kathleen standing there. Both where wet through. Jeff gave a cry of joy and embraced them both. When he had finished Scott to embraced them.

"You had us worried bro," He told Virgil. Virgil grinned at him.

"I even had me worried," He said. "It got a bit hairy for a while," Scott nodded. Jeff looked at the pair of them and smiled.

"I think the both of you should get some dry clothes on," He told them. Virgil nodded and with one arm curled around Kathleen they left.

"Now back to the problem of getting the water out of this base," Both Jeff and Scott turned back to the map able to concentrate on the task at hand. 


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine Hard work.

Jeff sat looking at the Map of the base, Brains was with him and so was Scott. Their minds were totally on clearing of the base of water. The last check had told them that the water level had stopped rising.

"There's got to be a way to clear it," Scott said. Brains suddenly looked up from the map and smacked his hand against his head.

"Of course," He said, in a voice tinged with annoyance. " Why didn't think of it before,"

"What's that Brains?" Jeff asked the young man.

"The water level must be half way up twos hanger doors by now," He told them. Scott laughed when he realised what he was saying; "Opening twos doors won't get rid of all the water in the base. But at least the machines will be clear,"

"And the pumps should be able take care of the rest of it," Scott said. And then he looked at his father. "Good job that Virgil and Kathleen got out, once we open those doors the rush of water will be powerful," Jeff nodded.

Jeff called all his sons down to the room and explained the plan to them.

"Scott and Gordon you will go down and release the re-enforcements we should then be able to open the main doors from the flight control centre," Jeff could see that Virgil was about to protest. "No Virgil your not going down," Jeff had noticed as soon as his son had come back into the room he was looking pale, "You had that bump to the head and being trapped in the lower levels was no picnic and to be honest you look awful," Virgil gave awry grin and held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay dad," He said. "Kathleen noticed to and made me take something;" Gordon looked across at his brother.

"Considering that we can't use our normal lightweight stuff, as its taking swimming lesson on its own," He said seriously. "We've got to use the heavy stuff from the house; it would be to risky to let Virg go any way,"

"Okay, Okay," Virgil said somewhat irritability. Scott grinned at him.

"Just so that you know bro," He said. Virgil scowled at him.

"Right Scott, Gordon go and get what you need. Alan you go and help them," The three men nodded and left Jeff turned towards Brains, "You'll have to tell them what to do when they get there,"

"What can I do?" Virgil asked. Jeff looked at him.

"You can go and help your Grandma up stairs," Virgil would have protested again but seeing the look in his father's eye he knew better than to protest too much. Besides it gave him the opportunity to keep an eye on Kathleen and make sure that she didn't do too much either.

Scott, Gordon and Alan fetched the air tanks and wet suits from the upstairs storeroom.

"Virg didn't look too happy about being told to stay put," Alan said to them.

"No he didn't," Gordon shrugged. "But he has to realise that there is only so much one person can take," Scott agreed with his brother.

"Once we're sorted out I'll have to remind dad that he still hasn't had a proper vacation," He said putting on the wet suit.

"I think that when everything is sorted out we could all do with a vacation," Alan said. Helping first Scott to put on the air tanks then Gordon. Scott gave a quick grin.

"Right lets get on and get the water out of here," Gordon nodded.

It was awkward trying to swim thorough the water filled corridors using the bigger equipment and it took a while for them to reach the hanger doors.

"We're here dad," Scott told his father through the radio system that was built into the suits they where wearing.

"Okay Scott," He heard his father reply. Scott waited for a moment and Brains came on the radio.

"Okay Scott," He said on the right there ssshould be a red lever?" Scott looked round and quickly found it.

"Got it Brains," 

"Good. Gordon there should be another down at the other end of the hanger doors,"

"On it Brains," Gordon said to the scientist. He swam down to the other side of the doors and located it. "Got it,"

"Ookay," Brains said carefully. "Both levers need to be pulled at the same time,"

"Okay Gordon, "Scott said. " On the count of three," Scott checked to make sure that Gordon was in position. "One, two, three," They pulled down with the strength that they could manage. Slowly the shield began to move away and fold down. "Done,"

"Okay now the pair of you get out," Jeff told them.

"Fab," Scott said and looked to his younger brother. "Come on Gordon lets go,"

"Right behind you Scott," Gordon said. 

They had just gotten clear.

"They're out father," Alan said. Helping both Scott and Gordon out of the water.

"Good work," Was their fathers reply. Looking back at the water they had just got out of. The depth of it suddenly dropped.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Gordon muttered. Scott smiled.

"Under the circumstances I'm glad," Both his brothers grinned back. Then they heard their father's voice.

"Right boys back to the house," He told them. "Time to get something to eat and then sleep, we can start sorting out the damage in the morning.


	10. chapter ten

Chapter ten back to normal?

Virgil sat down on the beach his arms around Kathleen. It had been a hectic week with trying to get the base back into working conditions. It had taken the pumps two days to clear the rest of the water out of the storage areas. Thankfully very little damage was done to the equipment most of it being stored in watertight containers, what had been done was easily repaired. The machines where in full working order, as Scott had proved today when he fetched John down from five and Alan had taken over. Brains was already working on ideas on how to stop it from happening again. And now Virgil relaxed holding Kathleen against him.

"Virg, Kathleen," They heard John shout from the house. Virgil looked up slightly annoyed at his brother. "Sorry to disturb you, but there is something on the telly you'd be interested in," With a sigh Virgil stood up and pulled Kathleen to her feet.

"Now I can understand what Alan goes on about at times," He said ruefully. Kathleen smiled and put her arm around him. They made their way back to the house, when they arrived they noticed that it was the news that was on. They could hear a reporter saying what was going on.

"Today writs where issued on the chairman and others of Tri Core, "The voice said with a hint of satisfaction to it. "Arrests have been made and charges against them have been filed. Nobody from Tri Core was available from them to comment,"

"Not that they could really say anything in their defence," John said. He looked across at Kathleen. "And what about that accident?" Kathleen gave a smile.

"To be honest I would prefer not to be mentioned," She said softly. Virgil's arm tightened around her. Jeff just smiled at them both.

"Right down to the fact that you Virgil have still not had a proper vacation," Jeff said. Virgil scowled at Scott knowing where that had came from. Kathleen gave a small laugh. "So I thought you could take Kathleen out to England and introduce her to Penny," It was Virgil's turn to grin at his father.

"That sounds like a good idea," He said. Turning Kathleen to face him. "What do you think?" Kathleen gave a smile and nodded. It looked like she had got a future here after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

A big thanks to all that reviewed and to those who emailed me directly.

I do hope to start another thunderbirds story in the future.


End file.
